Entre l'Aigle et le Serpent
by shinigamiGirl27
Summary: Le Remake de l'Amour Impossible est enfin là! Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis que Ganondorf c'était fait enfermé par son "ennemi", le Héros du Temps. Pourtant, une déesse lui propose un marché qui lui donnerait la liberté...Mais a Quel Prix?...
1. Prologue

L'aigle et le Serpent

Prologue

Bien des années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir complètement, lui, enfermé dans cette pièce sans murs, dans cette prison sans chances de s'évader, ou résonnait à peine le son de sa propre voix. Prisonnier de cet endroit magique, l'homme ne possédait qu'une seule chose : un objet qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à ses côtés. Un miroir. Un miroir qui ne reflétait pas son physique, mais plutôt un royaume. Celui qu'il avait jadis tenté de contrôler, de mettre à genou devant son pouvoir immense. Cependant, un jeune homme venu de la forêt, portant une marque sacrée semblable à la sienne, élu de la seule arme qu'il craignait malgré tout, était apparut et, libérant les sages les uns après les autres, rassemblant leur pouvoir, c'était proposé comme son ennemi juré et l'avait combattu. Un combat qui mena à son emprisonnement actuel.

Ganondorf, mieux connu sous le nom de Seigneur du Mal, décida de s'asseoir à même le sol, n'ayant rien de plus important à faire, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet magique. De toutes les expériences qu'il avait vécues, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : revivre son dernier combat. Lorsque les deux hommes, chacun élu de la Triforce, chacun élu des déesses créatrices, c'étaient combattus avec tous ce qu'ils pouvaient donner, leur maximum ou encore plus, le prince gérudo avait ressenti un mélange d'émotions si intenses qu'un frisson le traversa à la simple pensée de ce moment si profond. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfouit dans ses propres souvenirs, à la recherche de ces instants extrêmes.

_ ** Ses doigts caressaient lentement, avec grâce, les touches de son ogre, composant une unique mélodie qui résonnait entre les murs de son château, dans toutes ses pièces, et sûrement jusqu'aux oreilles pointues de son futur adversaire, le Héros du Temps. Le calme avant la tempête. Son regard flamboyant se dirigea inconsciemment vers la princesse, retenu par des chaines, dans un coin de la grande salle qui serait l'arène du combat à venir. Elle semblait prier, ses lèvres bougeant à peine, murmurant mots après mots, suppliant que l'élu accomplisse son destin et libère son royaume. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. Comment un gamin pouvait-il croire le vaincre, se mesurer à lui ? L'élu de la puissance ? Un rire s'échappa du fond de sa gorge, ce qui fit réagir la princesse Zelda. Elle serra les poings, son regard qu'elle croyait peut-être menaçant tourné vers lui, mais il l'ignora avec facilité. Puis, le gérudo entendit ses pas, aussitôt suivit de l'ouverture du dernier obstacle les séparant. La dernière note de sa musique s'évapora, laissant un lourd silence plané dans la pièce déjà trop petite pour ces trois êtres spéciaux. _

_ D'un mouvement lent mais imposant, Ganondorf repoussa sa cape rouge sang et, pour la première fois, leur regard se croisèrent ; un rubis infernal contre un saphir aussi profond que la mer. Ganondorf le détailla sans aucune retenue, essayant de percevoir une blessure, un défaut, une faiblesse qui l'aiderait dans ce combat qui approchait à grand pas. Pourtant, le gamin l'impressionnait. Une posture courageuse, de larges épaules, un corps d'athlète et un regard pénétrant, insoumis. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le jeune hylien laissa sa surprise déformer son visage, mais se reprit aussi rapidement qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur sa personne. Link détacha son regard le premier, observa un moment la princesse, voir si elle portait des marques de violence, puis s'avança d'un pas. L'élu du Courage, bien évidemment, ne démontrait aucune peur face à ce qui l'attendait. Son adversaire, l'élu de la force, descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait du même niveau et claqua des doigts. Son instrument de musique disparut dans un éclat de lumière, laissant davantage d'espace pour le duel à venir. Les deux hommes prirent leurs armes dans un mouvement similaires et se mirent à marcher, suivant un rond imaginaire, leur regard planté l'un dans l'autre, attendant le premier mouvement qui déclencherait une guerre. _

_Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent telles des heures. Zelda, impuissante, regardait les deux hommes continuer leur marche, incapable de ce quitter des yeux, observant attentivement les mouvements de l'ennemi, prêt à bondir. Finalement, les deux guerriers s'élancèrent au même moment, leur arme s'entrechoquant avec violence, créant des étincelles et un crissement d'horreur sous la force de l'assaut. Ils s'éloignèrent à l'unisson, que pour tenter une nouvelle attaque qui retomba une nouvelle fois sur les lames plutôt que sur l'adversaire. Le même scénario se répéta à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le gérudo et l'hylien restent face à face, les dents serrées, les muscles contractés au maximum afin de contrer la force de l'ennemi. _

_- Tu m'impressionnes, gamin, dit finalement le seigneur du mal avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'approchait. _

_ Link recula pathétiquement sous sa force, mais n'abandonna pas pour si peu. D'un mouvement agile, il fit dévier son épée, en profita pour se glisser sur sa droite et lui administrer un coup aux côtes. Le Seigneur ne broncha pas pour un tel détail ne servant qu'à le distraire, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut éblouit par une lumière qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule arme : les flèches créées par la sagesse afin de le vaincre. Une douleur inhumaine le traversa et son adversaire en profita pour le charger. Le Héros du Temps concentra son énergie dans la lame sacrée qui l'avait choisit et, à l'instant où il se trouva suffisamment près, relâcha son attaque. L'onde de choc le frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, un pauvre gémissement franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se releva, sa soudaine posture reflétant sa rage, et s'élança vers le plus jeune. Le blondinet essaya en vain de préserver une certaine distance entre eux, mais le fils du désert, plus rapide, lui bloqua son chemin et son poing entra en contact avec son ventre. Link grimaça, sentant ses pieds quitter le sol, et alla s'écraser par terre, roulant quelques tours sur lui-même, le souffle court. Cependant, repoussant cette horrible sensation qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, le jeune homme empoigna à nouveau la master sword et bloqua de justesse la nouvelle du Seigneur. Le repoussant d'un mouvement vif, l'hylien bondit hors de porter et posa son regard perçant sur Ganondorf, légèrement essoufflé. Le plus vieux arqua un sourcil, réprimant son envie de se moquer de sa faiblesse. _

_- Je t'ai fais mal peut-être ? Ou serais-tu déjà fatigué ?_

_ Son opposant garda silence, la main ayant une emprise mortelle sur son arme, son bouclier protégeant le devant de son corps. Ses yeux brillants reflétaient toujours cette même détermination, ce même courage légendaire que demandait le titre d'Héros du Temps. Sans prévenir, il courut dans sa direction, mais n'utilisa pas l'épée de la légende. Ganon remarqua un éclat orange dans le fond de sa paume et puis, une boule de feu filait tout droit dans sa direction. Le Feu de Din. Grognant d'irritation, il utilisa alors sa cape comme bouclier et la renvoya vers l'homme vêtu de vert. Celui-ci laissa la surprise transformer sa posture, mais retrouva sa concentration et bondit hors de portée. Cependant, le fils du désert s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite, cherchant à le toucher mortellement de son arme. Link abandonna alors son bouclier, empoigna la master sword à deux mains, et se lança directement sur lui avec un cri de détermination. Au moment où les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent, une onde de choc se déclencha et leur puissance, leur détermination, s'entremêlèrent, créant une aura autour de chacun d'eux, un léger tremblement traversant le long de la tour, les deux Triforce brillant de milles feux sur le dos de leur main. Malgré la différence de force entre les deux hommes, le Héros compensait cette faiblesse par son courage légendaire. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas suffisant. _

_ Le fils du désert concentra son énergie magique dans son épée et la relâcha, déstabilisant son adversaire, le repoussant de quelques mètres. Le seigneur en profita pour le blesser sérieusement en le coupant, à la diagonale, au niveau du torse. Son sang se répandit sur le sol, sous le regard effrayé de la future reine devant ce spectacle, alors qu'il se mordit la lèvre afin de retenir son cri. N'ayant pas le temps de réagir à ce détail, il laissa Ganondorf l'accrocher par le collet et le plaquer sans douceur sur le mur. L'hylien gémit sous la pression qu'exerçait son ennemi, sous la douleur qui le martyrisait, mais ses yeux possédaient toujours cet étrange éclat qui piquait sa curiosité._

_- Donne-moi le Courage, gamin, maintenant._

_- Dans tes rêves, répondit enfin le blond. _

_Les premiers mots prononcés depuis son entrer dans l'arène. Il les avait prononcés d'une voix déterminée, qui ne semblait pas craindre son destin. Ou peut-être que tous ses détails n'étaient qu'une façade ? Un être si jeune, à peine âgé de 13 printemps, prisonnier d'un corps mature, ne pouvait ne pas ressentir la peur. Soit toutes les expériences et les connaissances qu'il possédait à présent l'avait renforcit ou son adversaire cachait cette partie honteuse de lui-même au fond de sa personne, n'osant pas révéler que le grand Héros du Temps éprouvait cette émotion déstabilisante, humiliante. _

_Ses pensées furent interrompues par une douleur stridente à la cuisse. Son emprise redoublant pour être certain que l'hylien ne puisse en profiter de cet instant afin s'enfuir, il regarda la plaie causé par un poignard. Il avait sûrement été dissimulé dans sa botte ou encore sous sa tunique. Arquant un sourcil sous se geste, Ganondorf choisit de resserrer ses doigts autour de sa gorge et le soulever de terre. Link s'étouffa, relâchant son arme sous la panique, essayant lamentablement de se libérer. La princesse Zelda s'essouffla à le supplier de relâcher son élu, mais pourquoi le laisser vivant ? Le seigneur gérudo désirait le pouvoir, la Triforce complète plus que tout, et ce n'est pas un rejeton de la nature qui l'en empêcherait. Un rejeton aux traits doux malgré son corps de guerrier, malgré le sang qui tâchait à présent son visage, aux cheveux aussi brillant que le sable dorée luisant sous le soleil de midi, une peau de pêche, sans compter ses yeux saphirs, brillant de vie et de courage, insoumis et qui ne le sera peut-être jamais. C'est à ce moment que le prince eu envie d'être celui qui allait le soumettre, le dompter, le réduire à genoux, à sa merci._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se cache bien derrière ce regard, je me le demande bien, murmura Ganon d'un ton à faire frissonner un lion. _

_ Link ne répondit pas, peut-être préférait-il économiser ses réserves d'oxygène, mais regarda ailleurs, fuyant le regard de braise du gérudo. Celui-ci glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches d'ors et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière, provoquant une légère grimace, et le força à le regarder. _

_- Un pauvre enfant choisi pour m'arrêter vers mon souhait, c'est ça, la meilleure solution des Déesses créatrices ? Laissez-moi rire. _

_- Ne laisse pas mon apparence te tromper ! parvint-il à dire._

_ En un grognement de détermination, il appuya ses pieds joints contre le torse massif du prince et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Tirant profit du fait que le géant relâcha sa poigne de fer, l'hylien réussit à se libérer et, après avoir tombé sur le sol, ramassa Excalibur et mit encore une fois une certaine distance entre eux. Ganondorf laissa un rire résonner dans la salle alors qu'il se tournait d'un mouvement lent, son épée à nouveau dans sa main, et prit une pose offensive. En quelques secondes, le duel reprit vie et, parmi l'entrechoc des armes, le sang frais tâchant de plus en plus les dalles du plancher, la fureur de leur résolution, une passion unique et incomparable prenait naissance au fond de leur être. Ce combat à la mort, c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait enfin un défi, un égal pour lequel il devrait se pousser au dessus de la limite. Et parmi toutes les émotions qui se chamaillaient à l'intérieur de son esprit, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la peine qu'il ressentirait à la fin de cette guerre. Jamais il n'y aurait une passion semblable à celle-ci, une telle ivresse qui lui brouillait la vue et les idées. _

_ Voilà. La Master Sword pénétra douloureusement en son ventre, ses muscles se figeant sous la brûlure qui traversait son corps comme une vague de lave bouillante. En pur reflexe, il enroula ses doigts autour de la lame, tentant d'arrêter sa course, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les dents serrées, il regarda le jeune blondinet couvert de blessures qui relâchait la tension de son corps exténué, et ria. Link arqua un sourcil, visiblement surpris de sa réaction. Le combat n'était pas terminé. Loin de là. La Triforce de la Force se mit à briller intensément et sa transformation s'amorça. **_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans cet endroit sans limite. Ganondorf arqua un sourcil, surprit d'entendre ce bruit si rare ici, et releva la tête que pour poser son regard de braise sur la Déesse qui était sensé le protéger. Din, créatrice du feu et de la terre fertile, vêtu d'une robe décorée de rubis et de topaze rouge, aux longues mèches de sang, s'avançait d'une démarche flottante dans sa direction. Son regard presque noir où dansaient quelques flammes, l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Le fils du désert, curieux, se releva d'un mouvement lasse, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, et attendit que l'être divin prenne la parole.

- Bonjour, mon cher élu, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte, comment trouves-tu l'immortalité de cette demeure ?

- Viens-en au fait.

Un petit rire aussi coupant que le cristal rebondit contre les murs invisibles de ce lieu magique.

- Et si je te disais que je pouvais te rendre ta liberté ? Que tu pourrais à nouveau parcourir à ta guise le comté d'Hyrule ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Je suis désolée de la longue attente avant ce chapitre. L'université ne m'a laissé aucun répit et j'ai dû mettre Aigle et Serpent de côté. Mais maintenant, j'ai un travail assez tranquille et je vais écrire comme jamais cette fic !

**Chapitre 1**

Une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil s'annonçait pour le célèbre Héros du Temps. Maintenant déménagé dans l'une des demeures les plus éloignées du village Kakariko, qui s'était agrandi au fil des années, le jeune homme y passait pourtant rarement son temps. Il préférait galoper à travers les grandes plaines d'Hyrule, sur sa fidèle jument Épona. Si, au contraire, il ne parcourait pas le royaume, on le retrouvait au château, à attendre qu'un habitant en besoin fasse son apparition, le plus souvent pour lui demander de s'occuper des derniers monstres survivants. Ce mode de vie, devenu rapidement sa routine, commençait à devenir un peu banal, sans défis réels. Les soirs les plus inintéressants, Link revenait à sa maison s'y reposer quelques heures, cependant, ses pensées se détournaient souvent de ce plan. Le jeune Héros s'installait alors sur son balcon, les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé.

Ce soir, une coupe remplie d'eau en main, il prit sa place habituelle et laissa ses yeux saphir se poser sur la lune bien haute dans son ciel de nuit. Buvant une généreuse gorgée, l'hylien soupira d'aise en ressentant la brise du soir caresser son visage pâle, soulevant ses mèches rebelles d'un teint blond foncé, se faufilant à l'intérieur de sa tunique, le rafraichissant davantage. La nuit se promettait calme, tranquille. D'un côté, Link en profiterait au maximum, mais de l'autre, une telle sérénité n'empêcherait pas son esprit vif de retomber dans ses souvenirs les plus vivants, les plus importants. Ceux qui, encore aujourd'hui, pouvaient faire naître à l'intérieur de sa poitrine un mélange intense d'émotions incompréhensibles. Alors que son regard se fermait doucement sous cette quiétude, le combat de sa vie se déroula pour la millième fois dans sa tête.

_« La respiration saccadée du Héros du Temps trahissait sa fatigue, dévoilant d'un autre côté tout l'effort donné dans cet ultime duel. L'emprise sur son arme n'était plus parfaite, ses muscles demandaient un repos bien mérité, sans compter que la sueur roulait sur son visage, collant ses mèches blondes à ses joues et ses vêtements à son corps. Cependant, l'éclat étrange, unique et sauvage de ses yeux restait le même. Cette détermination et ce courage qui l'empêchaient de se soumettre à tout le reste. À l'instant où l'épée de la légende l'avait accepté comme maître, le titre de Héros du Temps, l'être du courage et de la justice, lui appartenait. Personne ne pouvait tenter de prouver le contraire, surtout lorsque la nouvelle circulerait enfin. Lorsque toutes les races et tribus habitant à Hyrule seront au courant de la défaite du Seigneur, plus personne ne doutera de son retour, de son existence. _

_ Link abandonna ses pensées révolutionnaires afin de revenir à la réalité, apercevant son ennemi juré agonisant à genoux devant lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis ses débuts en tant que sauveur, il avait trouvé un défi, son éternel rival, son égal. À la seule pensée de ce combat qui était pourtant terminé, des frissons traversaient son échine. L'adrénaline pompait dans tout son corps, il en tremblait, et le battement sourd de son cœur coupait tout autre bruit d'être enregistré par son esprit. Chaque détail se révélait sous son regard vif mais qu'une seule chose le captivait : Ganondorf. Il remarquait les marques laissées sur son armure, sa chevelure de feu retombant sur ses larges épaules, ses puissants bras qui pourraient facilement briser n'importe quoi, son corps élancé et finalement, son visage ferme. Un vrai gérudo. Puis, ses iris rubis se plantèrent dans les siens. L'hylien y décerna de la frustration, mais aussi de la surprise. Un sourire taquina le coin de ses lèvres. Alors même l'élu de la force n'y avait pas cru… _

_ À contrecœur, le jeune hylien détourna son attention de son ennemi juré, observa quelques instants la pièce détruite par les attaques magiques, puis aperçut Zelda. Celle-ci tentait pathétiquement de se libérer de ses chaines. Rangeant son épée ainsi que son bouclier, il s'approcha de la future reine et, utilisant le Feu de Din, fit fondre les fers qui la retenaient sans la brûler. La princesse se faufila alors dans ses bras, heureuse que cette longue et terrible épreuve soit enfin terminée. Le Héros ne réagit pas, ne passa même pas ses bras autour de sa taille comme un beau chevalier l'aurait volontiers fait. Il se dégagea de son emprise sans difficulté, ignorant les pleurs nerveux de sa demoiselle en détresse, et posa son regard sur la porte qui les mènerait enfin à une liberté bien méritée. _

_ Sans plus de cérémonie, sans un dernier regard à leur ennemi commun, le vainqueur et la prisonnière entreprirent le chemin vers la sortie de ce cauchemar. _

_ Les nombreuses marches enfin descendues, les longs couloirs franchis, le duo traversait à présent le pont reliant la tour centrale à toutes les autres pièces. Des salles construites par Ganondorf afin de tester le jeune homme ou plutôt de l'épuiser avant que son but ne soit atteint. Ces détails n'avaient plus d'importance désormais. Cette pensée déclencha un soupir de la part du sauveur, inquiétant davantage la princesse. À quoi servirait le Héros du Temps maintenant que la source du mal était morte, que cette paix durerait pendant, espérait sûrement le peuple, longtemps? Ses pensées furent à nouveau brisées, Zelda questionnant sa condition physique et le priant de s'asseoir quelques minutes. Il s'y plia, mais maintenant de retour dans le temps présent, ses blessures se réveillèrent à leur tour. D'un grognement d'irritation, Link sortit un rouleau de bandage, retira sa tunique déchirée à plusieurs endroits, et fit l'évaluation de sa condition physique. _

_ Sa plaie la plus sérieuse, celle qui traversait à la diagonale son torse musclé, ne saignait plus abondamment, malgré les minces ruisseaux carmin qui s'en échappaient de temps à autre. Quelques autres blessures, qui découpaient la peau de ses bras, jambes ou hanches, ne lui procuraient qu'une simple impression de brûlure. Toujours en s'examinant à l'aide de la princesse, Link découvrit une coupure à l'arrière de son épaule gauche, passée inaperçue pendant le combat. Encore une preuve qu'il était bien plus concentré sur son devoir, sur son adversaire, que sur son propre état physique. Chassant une fois de plus Ganondorf de ses pensées, il s'occupa de ses plaies. _

_À l'instant où la princesse et son sauveur décidèrent de reprendre la marche vers la liberté, un grondement sourd résonna à l'intérieur du château. Link releva la tête, aux aguets, ses sens reprenant vie. Il était prêt à défendre la septième sage de sa propre vie. Un deuxième son se fit entendre et le Héros comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attarder dans cette pièce et plutôt sortir de cet endroit maudit avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre sur eux, détail qui leur assurerait un voyage vers la mort. Repoussant les sensations douloureuses de ses muscles endoloris, Link empoigna le bras de la future reine et la força à suivre sa cadence à travers les dernières pièces restantes. Quelques morceaux de pierre se détachèrent du plafond, s'écrasant avec force sur le plancher de marbre, détruisant ainsi tout ce que le seigneur avait tant cherché à construire pendant ces sept dernières années. _

_ Une fois à l'extérieur, leur cœur manqua un bond lorsque le duo remarqua que le pont créé par les six Sages ne se trouvait plus là, les piégeant sur l'Île flottante où résidait plus tôt le glorieux château des ténèbres. L'hylien serra les dents, son esprit de guerrier cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse, mais aussi la raison pourquoi ses êtres aux pouvoirs magiques ne les aidait plus à présent. Zelda le sortit de ses pensées d'un hurlement de terreur. Il se retourna aussitôt et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ganondorf, le fils du désert, le roi du mal, se tenait dans les airs. Une aura malsaine l'entourait confortablement et la Triforce de la Force brillait avec intensité sur le dos de sa main droite. _

_ Le gérudo regarda ce qui avait jadis été son château, puis, en un hurlement de rage, fit exploser les restes. Les débris filèrent tout droit dans la direction du sauveur et de sa prisonnière. Link réagit aussitôt, se fiant entièrement à son instinct de combattant, et utilisa le Vent de Farore afin de téléporter Zelda hors de portée, de l'autre côté de la rivière de lave en fusion. Ensuite, le Héros se retourna vers les projectiles et enfila son bouclier, bloquant les plus petits, évitant avec une certaine difficulté les plus gros. Malheureusement, l'un de ceux-ci le frappa à la cuisse. Un cri de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il s'écroula par terre, s'esquivant en même temps d'un autre morceau de pierre. Avec la chance dont lui seul possédait, les derniers ne firent que le frôler et maintenant plus rien ne le séparait du combat à venir. Le Héros du Temps réprima sa grimace alors qu'il se relevait lentement, les dents serrées, et dégaina son épée à deux mains, haletant, quelques gouttes de sang frais roulant le long de sa jambe gauche. _

_ Ganondorf l'observa de ses yeux de braise, lui aussi essoufflé et souffrant, mais il n'abandonnerait pas, tout comme son adversaire juré. Aucun n'avait encore dit son dernier mot sur cet affrontement. Sa main droite se mit alors à brûler, mais ce n'était que l'énergie qui parcourait le ses veines. En un hurlement de détermination et de colère, le Seigneur fit briller tout son corps de cette aura malsaine et son physique commença à prendre une forme encore plus robuste et imposante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. » _

La douce brise du vent suivi d'une voix distante captée par ses esprits vifs de guerrier suffit à le sortir de sa rêverie. Le jeune Link ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'agrippant inconsciemment aux moments les plus intenses de sa vie, puis osa un coup d'œil en bas de son balcon. Nul autre que la princesse Zelda s'y trouvait, la majorité de son visage dissimulé sous un capuchon. Elle ne désirait sûrement pas être reconnue par les paysans.

À sa vue, un certain ennui prit naissance au fond de sa poitrine, mais le héros se leva tout de même, descendit les marches et se rendit à la porte. Aussitôt après l'avoir ouverte, la jeune femme entra sans plus de cérémonie et repoussa sa cape. Link la suivit jusqu'au salon, attendit qu'elle s'installât sur une chaise avant de prendre la parole d'une voix distante qui lui était devenue habituelle, tout en ouvrant une bouteille de vin rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Les formalités entre eux n'étaient plus nécessaires depuis longtemps.

Il trouva deux coupes, y versa l'eau de vie et en tendit une à la future reine d'Hyrule. Elle l'accepta.

- Il y a un moment que tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite au château, murmura-t-elle d'une voix réservée, les yeux alourdis vers le sol par une force invisible.

L'hylien, alors qu'il prenait place à son tour à ses côtés, porta lentement la coupe à ses lèvres, ses yeux saphir ne lâchant jamais son amie. Elle croyait peut-être réussir à cacher ses émotions refoulées en paraissant ainsi, mais il pouvait lire en elle comme un livre aux trois quarts ouvert. Ensemble, ils avaient traversé de nombreuses épreuves et, en tant que saveurs du royaume, ils se connaissaient mieux que n'importe qui. Link observa quelques instants le vin tourner dans sa coupe, puis répondit à son reproche.

- Tu n'es pas venue ici pour me parler de mes visites qui deviennent de moins en moins récentes. Viens-en au fait, ne tourne pas autour du pot.

Zelda leva une fraction de seconde ses yeux azur voilés d'incertitude vers le jeune homme avant de retourner au plancher. Le héros arqua un sourcil, cherchant à percer son inquiétude puis, du bout des doigts, lui releva le menton. Ils se regardèrent quelques moments où Link l'invitait silencieusement à se libérer de son fardeau inconnu.

- Nous sommes demandés au Temple du Temps, par les Déesses créatrices elles-mêmes, dit-elle enfin, fuyant encore une fois de son emprise.

- Et pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris par cette nouvelle.

Il s'installa au fond de sa chaise, perdu dans ses propres pensées, à chercher la réponse avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui en expliquer davantage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Elles désiraient leur présence au Temple? Y aurait-il une nouvelle attaque afin de prendre possession du trône ou, encore plus inquiétant, de la Triforce? Il remarqua ensuite que la deuxième possibilité était tout simplement impossible : Ganondorf était toujours l'élu de la Force, prisonnier du sceau des sept sages…

Ganondorf.

Le jeune Héros plongea son regard saphir dans celui azur de la princesse, son coeur palpitant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il déposa sa coupe sur la table qui les séparait et, cherchant ses mots, espérant que la future reine ne décernerait pas l'excitation dans sa voix, prononça :

- Est-ce que le sceau faiblit? Ganondorf a-t-il des chances de s'échapper?

- Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, Link, murmura-t-elle en posant sa coupe près de la sienne, Hyrule est en paix et les habitants ne vivent plus dans la peur. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur eux et les monstres se font de plus en plus rares. Je ne veux pas que le cauchemar recommence...

Link serra les dents sous ses paroles alors qu'un sentiment de remords se développait au fond de sa poitrine. Certes, les habitants et les nobles profitaient de ce temps de paix, mais il ne pouvait endurer sa vie, cette routine, plus longtemps. Lors de sa grande aventure contre Ganondorf, l'hylien combattait monstre après monstre, surmontait obstacle après obstacle, sans aucun répit digne de ce nom, mais son esprit en demandait toujours plus. Son regard se posa sur le dos de sa main gauche, précisément sur le signe de la Triforce du Courage. Depuis l'emprisonnement de son égal, depuis cette paix, plus rien ne l'attachait ici. Son titre était honoré, on le regardait avec respect, mais l'excitation de l'aventure, l'envie d'affronter l'inconnu, de combattre son adversaire destiné...

Tout ça, Link en avait besoin.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et, après s'être levé, il alla regarder la Lune par la fenêtre, complètement perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le sauveur n'entende l'approche de la future reine. Celle-ci s'avança d'une démarche incertaine. Puis, d'un geste réconfortant, elle déposa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas pour autant. Il préférait garder ce lourd silence, ce moment d'espoir que l'aventure lui sourirait peut-être, peu importe si Hyrule sombrait une seconde fois dans le chaos. Link avait besoin de se battre.

Il avait besoin de Ganondorf, son éternel rival...

- Est-ce que tu t'ennuies ici, Link? Demanda-t-elle après un long moment, d'une voix chagrinée.

Link fut légèrement surpris que la princesse eût percé son secret aussi facilement, mais peut-être qu'autant qu'il parvenait à la comprendre, elle le comprenait. Pendant un instant, il baissa les yeux, hésitant toujours de révéler sa condition d'esprit, puis la regarda en laissant tomber son mur de glace. Elle y perçut le désir d'aventure, de parcourir et vaincre l'inconnu. Elle décerna l'image du Héros du Temps qui ne trouvait plus sa place à Hyrule.

- Écoute, nous irons ensemble au Temple dès les premiers rayons de soleil afin de rencontrer et connaître les désirs des Déesses. Ensuite, tu m'accompagneras au château. J'aurai une proposition à te faire.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui dit au revoir d'un sourire réconfortant, et elle repartit en direction du château. Link la regarda disparaitre derrière les limites du village puis, après avoir rangé le vin et nettoyer les coupes, monta à l'étage. Il refusa la tentation d'une nuit blanche à regarder les étoiles et se dirigea vers sa petite chambre. À l'intérieur, l'hylien se dévêtit et enfila sa tunique de nuit. Il se glissa sans plus sous les couvertures de son lit et ferma les yeux, acceptant ses rêves à bras ouverts.

_« À présent, devant lui, ne se trouvait plus un simple gérudo vêtu d'une épaisse armure couronnée d'une cape rouge, mais bien un être assoiffé de sang. Link, secoué par la soudaine transformation de son adversaire, recula de quelques pas, toutefois incapable de détacher ses yeux de la créature. Elle le dépassait facilement de deux têtes, son corps recouvert d'une armure noire parsemée de pointes scintillantes et dans chacune de ses mains reposait une épée à la lame dorée d'où l'on ressentait une puissante énergie magique. L'hylien osa ensuite regarder son ennemi dans les yeux et y découvrit l'envie de tuer, ce regard de braise le pétrifiant sur place. Il resserra son emprise sur sa propre arme, soudainement inquiet de la situation. Il ne possédait aucune connaissance magique ou talent en ce sujet, mais l'énergie que dégageait à présent Ganondorf l'étouffait, l'empêchait de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie. La Triforce du Courage résonnait faiblement à l'intérieur de son corps. Jamais il ne pourrait atteindre une force égale à celle de la forme présente du gérudo! _

_Link sortit quelque peu de sa transe lorsque Ganondorf se lança sans prévenir dans sa direction, épées prêtes à le découper en rondelles. Il bloqua l'attaque de justesse, mais se retrouva propulsé comme une vulgaire plume de l'autre côté du terrain. Gémissant de douleur, la fatigue se frayant un chemin de plus en plus profond dans son corps, le Héros se releva, plus que la master sword en main, malheureusement, le Seigneur du Mal fut plus rapide que lui. Il l'empoigna par le collet et le repoussa encore plus loin, contre une tonne de débris du jadis château. Il gémit une fois de plus, retombant lourdement sur le sol, pétrifié par la surprise et la peur. _

_La peur. _

_Depuis quand le jeune homme n'avait-il pas ressenti une telle émotion? Une sensation paralysante, glaciale? Link se mordit la lèvre, incapable d'y répondre. Ayant toujours cru en son courage légendaire, à son titre de Héros du Temps et Élu d'une partie de la Triforce, il fonçait contre les défis, les obstacles, mais devant ce nouvel adversaire, l'hylien ne savait comment réagir. Il se releva une seconde fois et parvint à bloquer la nouvelle charge de son ennemi, mais l'impact le déstabilisa. Ganondorf était réellement le plus fort, physiquement et magiquement parlant. L'élu de la Force... Mais il n'abandonnerait pas! Link se concentra alors, tout en bloquant les multiples attaques du Seigneur, sur ceux qui comptaient sur sa victoire. S'il échouait maintenant, les innocents villageois succomberaient à une mort lente et cruel sous le règne de cet être sans aucun coeur et la princesse Zelda se retrouverait prisonnière tout comme les six sages et ses autres amis rencontrés pendant sa longue aventure. Ils ne méritaient pas de souffrir. Il devait gagner! _

_Malheureusement, Link se fit piéger par une feinte de la part de son adversaire et d'un coup précis contre son poignet, Excalibur fut séparé de son propriétaire. La lame sacrée ricocha contre plusieurs débris avant de se loger dans le sol, hors de portée du Héros. Link, pétrifié, retourna vivement son attention sur Ganondorf qui semblait bien décidé à en finir. Il évita avec difficulté ses multiples attaques consécutives, le souffle court, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. Puis, il aperçut du coin du regard, alors qu'il évitait l'une des lames dorées, la deuxième qui l'atteindrait mortellement aux côtes. Il ne pouvait l'éviter. _

_- Amour de Nayru! Hurla-t-il en vain en croisant les bras, le bouclier magique s'activant et le protégeant aussitôt. _

_Haletant, Link leva lentement les yeux vers Ganondorf qui, surpris, reculait maladroitement de quelques pas. Le Héros choisit alors de relâcher la tension de ses muscles et de profiter de ce court instant de repos, mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il déchiffra l'expression qu'abordait son adversaire. Ganondorf, sourire satisfait aux lèvres, s'approcha d'une démarche assurée et se mit à tourner autour de sa proie. Link, tout en s'écroulant sur ses genoux, appuya désespérément sa main contre sa nouvelle plaie. Il n'avait pas agi assez rapidement et l'arme du Seigneur, à présent couverte de sang, s'était logée dans son corps avant d'être repoussée par le champ de force. Il gémit faiblement, sentant ses forces le quitter, son regard fixé sur Excalibur. _

_- C'est terminé, gamin, dit le Seigneur du Mal d'un murmure frigorifiant, tu es désarmé et sérieusement blessé. Tu n'as plus aucune chance. Lorsque le sort ne fera plus effet, tu seras à moi... et je te déchiquetterai. _

_« Ne l'écoute pas » se dit simplement l'hylien, concentré sur son arme. Pourtant, chacun de ses mots restait marqué quelque part dans son esprit. Des images défilèrent dans ses pensées, les unes les plus horribles que les autres, du futur que réservait Ganondorf au royaume. S'en suivirent des scènes où le Seigneur torturait ceux qui avaient osé l'aider dans sa quête. Non, abandonner, après toute cette aventure, n'était plus une option. _

_ Link se releva, sur les jambes tremblantes, et regarda avec détermination son ennemi juré. Celui-ci se prépara à bondir si le blondinet tentait de s'enfuir. Le Héros regarda ensuite Excalibur, désormais concentré sur nul autre détail que la distance qui le séparait de l'épée légendaire. Le sortilège faiblissait, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le bouclier magique ne s'évapore et que Ganondorf ne lui porte le coup de grâce. Il devait tenter sa chance, pour tous ceux qui comptaient sur sa victoire, pour ses amis et ses alliés. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'élança aussi vite que ses muscles endoloris en possédaient la force. À la seconde prêt, le Héros entendit le Seigneur se ruer dans sa direction, maintenant à sa poursuite. _

_ Le jeune hylien se faufila entre les débris, sautant, les contournant et tentant le plus possible de rendre la tâche difficile à son poursuivant. Cependant, son énergie le quittait plus rapidement qu'il ne s'approchait de son objectif. Un léger doute se forma au fond de sa poitrine, mais il repoussa rapidement cette idée. Link se retourna soudainement, arc et flèche de lumière en main. Il aperçut Ganondorf le suivre derrière quelques colonnes détruite. Le jeune homme visa, toujours en gardant sa cadence, et relâcha la corde. Le projectile alla se loger parfaitement dans la cuisse du Seigneur qui, sous la douleur, s'écroula en roulant par terre. Link en profita pour gagner du terrain, mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Une boule d'énergie mortelle le frôla et éclata les restes d'un mur tout près. Une pluie de fragments se déchaîna sur lui, rendant sa vision trouble, mais ce détail ne le ralentit pas. Il restait concentré. Un seul faux mouvement donnerait automatiquement la victoire au gérudo. _

_ Elle était tout près à présent. Quelques enjambées et il l'atteindrait enfin. Il repoussa au fond de son esprit la douleur que lui procurait ses blessures, s'enligna avec Excalibur et bondit, main ouverte, vers elle. C'était maintenant ou jamais, s'il ne l'attrapait pas, Ganondorf gagnerait, chose qu'il ne pouvait laisser arriver. La Princesse, les Sages, ses amis et ses alliés comptaient sur lui! Il réussirait, tout simplement parce que... _

_ Il était le Héros du Temps! _

_ La Triforce du Courage s'illumina brusquement et lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la poignée de son épée et s'enroulèrent autour de celle-ci, une puissante lumière aux teintes émeraude se forma alors que l'épée sacrée et son maître reformaient un lien unique en soi. Rapidement, Link se retourna, planta ses pieds sur le sol et bloqua sans difficulté la charge de son adversaire. Une fois de plus, les deux ennemis figèrent, les yeux perçant l'âme de l'autre, les dents serrées. Les Triforce s'illuminèrent davantage, les armes brillèrent intensément, la terre craqua sous la détermination et la force des deux élus. D'une poussée incompréhensible, Link repoussa Ganondorf d'un gémissement, se prépara a donner sa pire attaque et dit, d'une voix qu'il le surprit lui-même :_

_- Je suis ton pire cauchemar, Ganondorf! _

_ D'un cri qui dévoilait tout son effort, sa volonté, le Héros du Temps relâcha son attaque cyclone. Elle le toucha de plein fouet et un horrible hurlement d'agonie s'échappant de la gorge au Seigneur. Link ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, le sang dans ses veines bouillonnant de puissance. Il rechargea son attaque et la refit, produisant un nouveau hurlement. Puis un autre. Un liquide carmin, presque noir, tacha ses vêtements, se rependant sur le sol et sur les débris. _

_- Je suis le Héros du Temps! Hurla-t-il avant de pénétrer d'un coup Excalibur dans le torse à l'élu de la Force. _

_ Alors, le temps de figea. Une douce pluie se mit à tomber, mais aucun des deux combattants, essoufflés, ne la remarquait. Tous deux connaissaient la suite des événements. Plus jamais ils ne revivraient un tel instant de vie ou de mort. Link, fermant les yeux sous ce spectacle, retira son arme d'un mouvement brusque et recula maladroitement de deux ou trois pas, pris d'une étrange sensation. Du regret? Son regard saphir se posa sur Ganondorf qui, écroulé sur le dos, respirait à peine. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, sept lumières traversèrent le ciel et vinrent se poser autour du Seigneur. _

_- Je reviendrais un jour Link! Je suis l'Élu de la Force! rugit le fils du désert, du sang roulant sur son menton. _

_Le Héros secoua la tête, paniqué. Ganondorf était son parfait rival, sa seule raison de continuer à se battre. Sa quête ne pouvait pas être terminée, pas aussi rapidement! Exalibur tomba sur le sol et Link s'avança de quelques pas avant d'être intercepter par la princesse Zelda. _

_- Link! Tu as réussi! Mais... _

_- Non, il ... Je... _

_ Il éprouvait une soudaine difficulté à respirer et à réfléchir normalement. Il s'accrocha maladroitement à la future reine, affaiblit. Link porta ensuite ses doigts souillés à son visage, comprenant finalement les signes d'une horrible perte de sang. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, sans compter les hurlements en vain de son ennemi juré, fut les cris paniqués de ses amis alors qu'il perdait connaissance. »_


End file.
